Boise Wasteland
Boise, once the tree laden capital city of the Gem State of Idaho, is now a hellish war zone, with groups of raiders, mutants, and paramilitaries fighting nonstop for control of the war-torn cityscape and outskirts. Who will come out on top? Its anyone's guess. History The former capital of Idaho, Boise is now a malignant cancerous warzone. Boise is one of the only remaining urban centers in western Idaho due to its steady but violent population, and its paradoxical allure to outsiders. Many are told to avoid the city but that in turn also attracts many to the city. Boise's region also extends to parts of the Owyhee Mountains. Boise's rather unique history is due to a number of factors, but the primary on is the fact that it is a font of mutation; specifically whatever is producing the Boise Mutant Horde. This is thought of as being FEV by many but more educated wastelanders are skeptical of this. Over the years, Boise has hosted groups as diverse as the Legion, the Brotherhood of Steel, super mutants from both coasts, multiple types of savage mutants, and military remnants. This has led to the seemingly unending conflict in the city and region that has yet to end. Locations Fort Perpetual A massive underground fortress deep within the heart of the Owyhee Mountains, Fort Perpetual is the last bastion for the Enclave in the North West states and home to the infamous Perpetuals. Red District A small fortified town built into the ruins of Boise. It is ruled by an Orwellian "High Chancellor" who maintains complete control over the town in the manner of a Police State. Doctor Grenik's Clinic and Pharmacy Once considered neutral ground (at least by the proprietor) this may have been the only clinic in the area until it's destruction at the hands of The Perpetuals. Long Pine Trading Post A trading post run by the powerful New California Merchant House known for its high end weapons and bountiful supplies of meds. However, it suffers constant attacks from the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel. Top Street Fort An oft-attacked car fort in the eastern section, its position on a bridge leads to brutal frontal assaults from Mutants and Brotherhood alike. Darg A bar and grill claimed by scavengers, they operate a small squirmer farm out of the basement. Targets of frequent raids and attacks, they are edgy, tired and poor. Down Pour A colony of NCR merchants, Down Pour was set up on the outskirts of the city proper, and traded with those who didn't shoot on sight. They would be destroyed by the brotherhood in 2283. The Block A small trading post town built into the ruins of the Old Idaho Penitentiary. It is often attacked by raiders, mutants, and the Brotherhood alike in order to gain control of the valuable location. Factions Feel Free to Add Your Own! The Boise Boys A savage raider-gang of biker-esque berserkers, the Boise Boys are the most infamous of the various raider groups that populate the western quarter of Boise. Armed with a vast array of cobbled together weapons and motorcycles, not to mention a brutal assortment of improvised melee weapons, the Boise Boys raid and pillage the wastes, taking anything they want, and destroying whats left. When they are not raiding and pillaging, the Boise Boys are usually content to drink, play loud music, and bash one another over the head at their main place of residence, the Ameri-Star Casino. Boise Raider Gangs Though the Boise Boys are the most infamous, all of Boise, particularly its western quarter, is crawling with raiders of every persuasion. These savages and psychopaths plague the city and its outskirts, a constant threat to every living being in the Boise Wasteland. The Boise Mutant Horde An endless swarm of twisted abominations who maraud across the wastes of Boise, killing, eating, and dragging away all beings they come across. The mutants have no culture, no creed, no thoughts higher than their own insatiable hunger. Yet they work together as a swarm of locust, devouring everything but one another, and dragging the unlucky few back to the diseased center of Boise alive to join the horde. The Bloodborne A psychotic force of sub-human savages that inhabit the mountainous wastes surrounding Boise, the Bloodborne are the result of twisted Enclave experiments. The end result were the Bloodborne, creatures that, though very similar to pure strain humans in appearance, they are hardly anything human. Strong, fast, and murderous to their predatory core, the Bloodborne is practically animals, one step above the Trogs of the Pitt. After various specimens escaped the Fort Perpetual facility, the Bloodborne spread like a plague, raping and pillaging with a ravenous bloodlust that no force in Boise had ever seen. The Bloodborne cannot be reasoned with, cannot be intimidated, and cannot be stopped without significant force of arms. Currently, the Bloodborne are found in small war bands all across the Owyhee Mountains and other areas even further into the sparsely populated wilderness, but warbands have been moving southward ever since, and their numbers are on the rise. Only time will tell if the Bloodbornes genetically tailored savagery is truly enough to overwhelm all of Boise. The Children of Spud A dangerous cult of juveniles who worship a massive, irradiated potato and sacrifice any and all they come across to it. Dagger Initiative: Kilo-Romeo 12 A crack team of commandos, rolling deep with an APC. They are a wildcard faction, holding no loyalties to any major group. Brave and foolhardy, they dive headfirst into trouble, ready to fight like a pissed off teenager. Not a group for subtlety, but what they lack in planning and thinking things through they make up for in style. They keep the prewar American spirit of bravado and freedom alive. The Frontiersmen Fresh off a war with aggressive tribals in Wyoming, the mercenary Frontiersmen have recently been hired by the people of New Twin Falls to protect their town from a savage band of warrior tribals. Lately, a handful of Frontiersmen have begun scouting around Boise for potential clients and threats. Greer's Bunch A group of die-hard survivalists who patrol the diseased heart of Boise. They do what they can to stay alive, and remind anyone foolish or brave enough to venture into the heart of Boise that they are not welcome. They would be destroyed by The Idaho Brotherhood in 2283. Idaho Brotherhood of Steel Unlike their isolationist Brothers to the west and their humanitarian Brothers to the east, the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel is iron-fisted dictators and despots, out to control as much territory and uncover as much Pre-War technology as possible. They are constantly at war, defending their holdings in the southern outskirts of Boise like Gordentown and Whistlers Grove with zeal and tenacity that is the trademark of their order. The Immortals A group of ghouls in the ruins of Boise, the Immortals are former U.S. Army soldiers that were ghoulified by the effects of radiation. The group is obsessed with restoring order to the city and tends to only attack people or animals they view as threats to the security of the city (which ranges from full-fledged Boise Boys to the most innocent deathclaw pup). Slicksters, Scrap Rats, and the Boise Mutant Horde are also frequent targets of the Immortals. They once possessed two or three suits of power armor, allowing them to stand up to larger factions. These have been since lost, and the Immortals were destroyed in 2283 by Legate Jigatahi's Legion. Imperial Realm A small group of Legionaries running from their punishment, they fled into Idaho where they are attempting to set-up their own kingdom overlooking Boise. Condescending, wily and always aggressive, it would be unwise to dismiss this group as just another raider gang. Khrud'z Killerz A band of Vault 87 (i.e. East Coast) Super Mutants who came blundering into Boise after a cross-country murder spree, Khrud'z Killerz instinctively realized that the Boise Mutants were the result of the coveted "green stuff' and immediately besieged the city. Though it certainly hasn't been easy, what with the Brotherhood, Boise, and West Coast Super Mutants getting in the way every time, Khrud'z Killerz made it deep into the diseased heart of Boise. Their leader, the self-styled, 'King' Khrud, was a brutal warlord who shows the typical hallmarks of the Super Mutant race, ill-tempered, shortsighted, and extremely strong. However, their reckless tactics and use of dumb brute force did not serve them well in Boise, and they were soon much reduced. In a last desperate attempt to regain power, King Khrud challenged Master Luther of Luther's Warhost for control of Boise's super mutants. This ended badly for Khrud, and Luther seized control of Khrud'z Killerz, effectively absorbing them into the Warhost. Legate Jigatahi's Legion An advance force of Frumentarii dispatched by Caesar himself to scout out and secure the former Northwest Commonwealth. Legate Jigatahi is a very ambitious man, and intends to conquer all the Watershed tribes while simultaneously waging a lighting war against the Brotherhood and the various powerful raider gangs that have thus far impeded his progress into Boise. He wishes to see all of Idaho under the bull banner of the Legion, and believes that in doing so, he will earn more favor from Caesar than Lanius ever could. Lola's Guns A cruel band of mercenaries and thugs who enslave the tribals of the Watershed and sell them to various buyers across the Boise Wasteland, the Owyhee Watershed Slavers are considered the lowest of the low. Their leader, a femme fatal known only as Lola, is reputed to have a heart made of ice and a soul black as the boiling tar she drowns her enemies in. Luther's Warhost A band of West Coast mutants of both the first and second generation, Luther's Warhost came to Boise following their defeat in California. Led by the enigmatic and supremely intelligent Nightkin warlord, Luther, the Warhost currently battle for control of the city's center with the forces of Khrud'z Killerz and the Boise Mutant Horde. Though far more cunning than their east coast cousins and by far capable of fighting the mutants on their own turf, the Warhoast's progress to the FEV that undoubtedly lays at the center of the city has been mired by Brotherhood and raider encroachments on their battle lines. The Morningstar Brothel A stark tower of light and concrete in the middle of the Boise wastes, at first glance the Morningstar is simply a large and fairly independent settlement whose population just happens to be made up of "working girls." The Brothel caters to all sorts, and, in general, is neutral territory. However, many patrons go missing, sometimes in droves... as do any who go to investigate such disappearances. It is whispered that there is a much darker secret to the Morningstar Brothel than meets the eye. New California Merchant House This powerful caravan conglomerate is known for supplying the most high-end weaponry and best medical supplies in the entire Boise Wasteland. However, their trading post at Long Pine is under continuous attack from the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel after the energy weapons and other supplies the post holds within. Yet despite the Brotherhood's best efforts the post remains in NCMH hands with the help of Californian Mercenaries. Owyhee Watershed Tribes A collective of tribals that live under the shadow of the mighty and Enclave occupied Owhyee Mountains, the Owyhee Watershed Tribes are of many creeds and many ways of life, but all are tough and thoroughly independent. The Perpetuals The largest gathering of the Enclave left on the west coast, the Perpetuals are fighting an uphill battle for control of Idaho, starting with the mutant ridden city of Boise. They may be well armed and fanatically trained, but they are few, and they are running out of time. Union Town Known to the locals as the Wall, Union Town is a heavily fortified suburban 'nation' that lives as if the Great War never happened. Elections are still had, apple pie is still baked, and communists are still burned at the stake! The town was founded following the Great War by the survivors of Vault 4, who were cryogenically frozen so as to minimize any change in culture when they emerged. The Vault's Security and Overseer were awakened first with explicit orders to construct a fortification that would keep all foreseeable threats out of the Vault's immediate area. Utilizing slave labor bought from Lola's Guns, they constructed a mighty wall fifty feet high all around a large suburban area. At present, Union Town has been besieged by the Brotherhood and crazed cultists who believe that within the Wall lies the promised land. The Yang Gang A group of religious zealots wishing to have their supreme commander Yang installed as president of the Boise Wasteland . Category:Places Category:Region Category:Idaho